


Adventures in Babysitting

by itsadrugsbust



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrugsbust/pseuds/itsadrugsbust
Summary: Molly's babysitting Rosie when Greg comes to check on John





	

It had been a week since Mary had passed away and Greg was worried about John. He hadn’t heard a word from him despite all his messages and although he didn’t want to intrude on his privacy, he just wanted to make sure his friend was ok. He grabbed his jacket and jumped on the tube towards John’s townhouse. He sat on the train trying to think what he was going to say when he arrived but he just couldn’t seem to find the right words. What do you say to someone who’s just lost their wife and been left as a single parent to a baby? He gets off at John’s stop and makes his way along the road to his house, stopping outside and looking at the front. God, what could he ever say to make this even a millimetre better? He took a deep breath and walked down the steps to the front door, ringing the bell.

John had to go out and had asked Molly if she would be able to come and keep an eye on Rosie. She had just picked her up to change her when she heard the doorbell go. Assuming it was John, she carried her to the door to welcome her dad back. “Look Rosie, it’s dadd….” she stops mid sentence when she’s faced with Greg. “Sorry, Greg, hi, I wasn’t expecting to see you, I thought it would be John getting back”

Greg himself was equally as shocked to see Molly open the door, not John as expected. “Seems we were both expecting to see John” he chuckles nervously. “Sorry, I’ll leave you in peace.”

“No, it’s ok, John should be back soon, why don’t you come in?” she asks softly

“Are you sure”

“Of course, and I’m sure Rosie would love to see her uncle Greg too. Come on in.” She stepped back to let him in to the house. It was strange coming into the house that such a short time ago was full of love and laughter but now seemed so empty. “We’ll be right with you, this little lady needs a quick change.” She tried to stay up beat for Rosie’s sake. “Make yourself at home and I’ll be right back.” He goes into the living room while she quickly goes to change Rosie. While she was gone he looked around at the photo’s on the walls, smiling sadly as he looks at John and Mary’s smiling faces. It was hard to take in that she was really gone from their lives. 

“Here we go, one clean little girl” she smiles as she comes back in with Rosie in her arms. “So what brings you round Greg?”

“I haven’t heard anything from John in a week now, I was worried about him so thought I’d come by and see how he was doing. Where is he anyway?”

“I don’t know, he just called saying he had to go out and asked if I could look after Rosie for a bit.” She gently strokes the little girls cheek. “He looked so sad when I got here Greg, I didn’t know what to say to him. And Rosie, I feel so sorry for her that she’ll never know her mummy.” He could see the tears welling in the corners of her eyes and instantly goes over to her, wrapping his arm round her shoulders.

“I wish there was something we could do for him, for both of them but I just don’t know what. I was wracking my brain all the way over here and I just couldn’t think of a thing.” He looked down at the the baby in her arms. “She’s a cute little thing isn’t she?”

“Oh yes, she’s adorable, and so well behaved as well. She hardly ever cries.” She smiles down at Rosie, “would you like to hold her?”

“Are you sure? She looks pretty comfy with you right now”

“Yes of course, I’m sure she’d love a cuddle with uncle Greg”

“OK then, come here then little Rosie” he holds his arms out to take her from Molly. Rosie wriggled slightly at being moved but soon settled comfortably in his arms.

“See” she smiles “one content baby. I was just going to make some tea, would you like one?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, that would be lovely, thanks.” As Molly went off to the kitchen Greg gently bounced the baby in his arms, his mind momentarily drifting to the thought that he’d lost his chance to be a dad after leaving his wife. “How you doing then kid? You look like you’re coping the best of all of us, that’s good, we need you to look after your dad for us, he’s going to need you so much.” As he talked, Rosie started to grumble a bit. Remembering what he used to do with his nieces and nephews, he gently rocked her back and forth as he quietly started to sing to her. Just as he reached the second chorus Molly came back in, startled by the sight in front of her. Greg so looked so natural holding the small girl in his arms, so protective and nurturing, like a bear protecting his cub. In that moment, she couldn’t help but imagine him being a dad to his own children, playing with them, helping them with their homework, carrying them round on his shoulders. As the picture got clearer in her head, she saw a woman come into the background, smiling as she watched her husband play with their children. It was a lovely picture and she couldn’t help but picture herself as the mum. Over the past few years and with everything that had happened, here feelings for Greg had steadily grown until her thoughts of dark, curly hair had been totally replaced by short and silver. She quickly shook herself from her thoughts as she brought their tea in.

“Well you two look happy together” she smiles warmly at him “I’ve got your tea here”

“Thanks Molly. She had a little grumble but we got you settled again didn’t we Rosie?” he chuckles softly

“Yeah, she can have little moments but generally settles quite quickly. Do you want to put her on her play mat while you drink your tea?”

“Probably a good idea, don’t want to spill on her. Down you go then Rosie” he carefully puts her down on the mat where she happily looks up at the colours and shapes dangling above her. They sit quietly on the sofa sipping their tea, both comfortable but at the same time nervous in each others company. Eventually he breaks the companionable silence. “I think I probably know the answer to this, but how are you doing?"

“I…I’m ok” she tries to put a brave face on but it breaks as soon as she looks at him, the tears welling in her eyes “oh Greg, it’s so horrible, I miss her but I can’t imagine what John’s going through. And Rosie? She’ll never know her mum. It’s just so sad.” As her tears start to fall, he instinctively pulls her in for a hug, trying to somehow make her feel just a little better. She rests her head against his shoulder, her tears soaking through his shirt.

“Shh, it’s ok Molly, I miss her too” he gently strokes her back trying to comfort her. “I guess now we lean on each other so John and Rosie can lean on us.” He could hear her sniff back her tears and instinctively presses a light, reassuring kiss to the top of her head. “We’ll get through this Molls, I promise.”

She turns to look up at him, finding comfort in his warm brown eyes. “You’re so lovely Greg, you look after us all so well when you don’t have to.” She reaches up to lightly touch his cheek, her thumb gently stroking back and forth.

“Molly, I….” he starts as he closes his eyes, enjoying her light touch

“It’s OK Greg, it’s ok” she continues to gently stroke his cheek. He slowly opens his eyes and finds himself looking straight into hers. He takes her hand from his cheek and places a gentle kiss on her palm before taking hold of her hand. 

“I know this is the best timing or anywhere near the right moment Molly, but I…”

She cuts him off with a gentle squeeze of his hand “I know Greg. It’s me too, I’ve wanted to say something for so long but it never seemed…there was always something bigger going on.”

“There still is something bigger going on Molls”

“I know, but something like this, it shows you how fragile life is and I don’t want to wait so long that it’s gone before it can start, do you understand what I mean?”

He nods softly “I do, I just…I didn’t want to lose what we’ve already got by pushing for something more”

“You wouldn’t lose it Greg, I wouldn’t let it happen.” She squeezes his hand again. He smiles softly at her before slowly leaning in towards, giving her every chance to pull away but instead she leant in to meet him, their lips meeting half way. This kiss was soft, their lips barely grazing against each others as they moved tentatively. It was a short, gentle kiss before they pulled apart and she rests her forehead against his.

“I really want this to work Molly, you’re too important to me for it not to”

“It will Greg, we’ll make it work together. Mary knew how I felt about you and she always told me I was crazy not to go after you’

“John told me the same thing” he chuckles softly "they must have been banging their heads together watching us dance round each other.”

“She’d probably be laughing at us right now” she smiles, slightly sadly.

“She really probably would” he smiles and lightly pecks her lips again.


End file.
